1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of searching out a device which causes a failure and analyzing and displaying ripple effects caused by results of the failure in an industrial plant system, and more particularly, to a method of searching out a device which causes a failure and analyzing and displaying ripple effects caused by results of the failure in an industrial plant system, which can analyze a signal of a detection sensor mounted in the industrial plant system, search out a device which causes the failure, analyze ripple effects caused by results of the failure, and display the analyzed results on a piping and instrument drawing (P&ID) to thereby rapidly and exactly grasp an operational state and a failure state and control the progress and expansion of the failure.
2. Background Art
An industrial plant includes various process systems, such as water supply systems, air systems, vaporization systems, lubricating oil systems, and the systems are closely associated with one another, and hence, if one of the systems is in failure, the failure is transferred to the other systems and it causes a change in process. Accordingly, if proper corrective measures are not taken, the failure status is amplified and causes a serious failure.
In order to effectively monitor and control an operational state, measuring instruments, such as thermometers, pressure gauges, and so on, are mounted on the plant system and facility, and managers check process operation values and judge whether or not there is any failure while making an inspection, but it is difficult to effectively manage them due to limits of time and space.
With development of measuring and controlling technologies, the measuring instruments have been substituted with measuring sensors and the monitoring method has been also changed from surveillance by manpower into remote surveillance by a computer to thereby remarkably reduce a period of time for grasping the situations, but in fact, it is difficult to check changes in the process systems of the large-scale plant in which ten thousands of measuring instruments are mounted, to find whether or not there is any failure, to comprehensively analyze the changes, and to expiscate which machine provides the cause of the failure.
Managers who have such large-scale plants put in a great deal of effort to enhance analyzing power by installing cutting-edge automated monitoring devices and controlling devices, but finding of minute symptoms and synthetic judgment of failure situations rely on professional manpower rather than computers.
When there is an abnormal signal on the industrial plan, experts check the P&ID one by one to find out a cause of the abnormal signal, but it is very difficult and it takes much time to observe ten thousands of operational signals, analyze connectivity among the signals, and find out the abnormal status and the device which causes the failure.
On the contrary, industrial plant systems using high pressure and temperature and high voltage have a high rate of failure, and when corrective measures are delayed, because they may cause fatal accidents, it require a great deal of sales loss and maintenance expenditures. Accordingly, the managers demand a systemizing technology of the monitoring system which can raise stability in operation of the plants by finding out the device which causes the failure, analyzing ripple effects, and rapidly taking proper corrective measures when there is an abnormal signal.